Lazos Celestiales
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Por obra del destino y gracias a la bondad de Aioros de Sagitario, la última reencarnación de la diosa Athena, Saori Kido, tuvo la oportunidad de tener una vida normal lejos del Santuario. ¿Cómo habrá sido esa vida para Saori? ¿Qué sucederá cuando deba tomar su lugar en el Santuario como reencarnación de la diosa de la sabiduría?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. **

_**Capítulo I: Ángel de luz...**_

Era una cálida noche de verano cuando Mitsumasa Kido volvía de su excavación en Grecia, estaba feliz de haber visitado Atenas, aunque ahora estaba atemorizado. No viajaba solo, puesto que llevaba una pequeña de apenas seis meses en brazos. La mente del hombre no dejaba de pensar en cómo su vida cambió radicalmente, pero sentía una cálida satisfacción. Su esposa murió antes de darle un primogénito y ahora, a sus setenta y dos años, estaba a cargo de una recién nacida.

Los ojos color café del hombre se posaban en la niña, quien estaba profundamente dormida. Mitsumasa sonrió, mientras no evitaba recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.

**Flashback...**

**Mitsumasa estaba recorriendo lentamente las ruinas ubicadas cerca de las afueras de Atenas. Sin duda el viaje a Grecia había sido su mejor opción para distraerse de su ajetreada vida, llena de negocios para su clínica privada. **

**La caminata lo estaba dejando exhausto debido a su avanzada edad. Por más que su espíritu fuera el de un joven, su cuerpo denotaba que pertenecía a la tercera edad. Se dio vuelta para tratar de encontrar a su guía, pero parecía haberse alejado bastante de la zona en la que estaba. **

**-Al parecer deberé encontrar la salida por mi cuenta...-se decía a sí mismo antes de seguir avanzando. No estaba dispuesto a volver sobre sus pasos sin antes haber recorrido el lugar en su totalidad. **

**Veinte minutos después, había llegado a lo que parecía ser el centro de la ruina. Era un gran salón, antiguamente usado para venerar a los dioses del Olimpo y por la estatua frente a él, sobre todo a la diosa protectora de la capital griega, Athena. **

**Siendo un fanático de la historia y antropología, los ojos del hombre brillaban ante su descubrimiento. La habitación estaba aislada de todo, por lo que no era sencillo acceder a ella. Acercándose a las paredes, pasaba sus manos por ellas y lentamente se acercaba a la estatua cuando una voz lo sacó de su trance.**

**-Por favor, ayúdela...-**

**Mitsumasa volteó rápidamente, encontrando la entrada al cuarto vacía. Frunció el ceño y siguió admirando el lugar cuando, esta vez, el llanto desconsolado de un bebé volvió a traerlo a la realidad.**

**-Por favor, debe ayudarla...-las súplicas de un hombre acompañaban los llantos del infante.**

**Ya no podía ignorar que estaba oyendo voces, por lo que se decidió a caminar en dirección donde el supuesto niño estaba. Al llegar, no podía creer lo que estaba ante él. **

**Un joven adolescente gravemente herido se encontraba recostado frente a una pared, tratando de consolar a una pequeña de al menos cinco meses. Sus heridas eran severas y aún estaban frescas, era un milagro que él siguiera con vida. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo de dicha imagen era la vestimenta del chico: una armadura brillante y dorada, hecha de los lingotes de oro más finos, opacándose con el brillo de la sangre que la manchaba; a su costado, se encontraba un arco y flechas doradas. En su espalda, la armadura parecía tener grandes alas de ángel.**

**-Por favor, ayúdala, te lo suplico...-el joven castaño volvía a suplicar con todas sus fuerzas. -Ella necesita una familia, necesita ser protegida...-**

**Mitsumasa no sabía qué pensar de dicha escena, ya que no era algo usual de ver en un viaje por placer. Lo único que realmente sabía era que no debía abandonarlos a su infortunio, el hombre necesitaba ayuda y él haría todo lo necesario por otorgársela.**

**-Quién eres? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene la niña?-el señor Kido preguntaba, acercándose al arquero.**

**-No dispongo de mucho tiempo. Mi nombre es Aioros, soy un caballero de la orden de Athena, mi constelación es la de Sagitario. Esta niña...-respirar le dolía demasiado como para hacerlo y sólo los llantos de la pequeña lo mantenía con vida. **

**Aioros extendió sus brazos, ofreciendo al anciano a la bebé, quien no dejaba de llorar desconsoladamente. -Tómala... por favor, necesita que la protejan. Necesita un futuro...-**

**-¿Qué es lo que sucedió contigo, hijo?-Mitsumasa preguntaba, tomando a la bebé en sus brazos. **

**-Ellos... el Santuario...-sin decir más, comenzó a toser. -Ella es la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, quien cada 200 años vuelve a este mundo para proteger a la raza humana... junto con ella, nosotros volvemos para protegerla de todo mal que habite en la Tierra. Necesita tener caballeros dispuestos a protegerla... El dios de la guerra la busca para asesinarla, no puede quedar desprotegida.-**

**Mitsumasa veía a la niña, quien parecía haberse calmado en sus brazos y ahora lo miraba fijamente. -No te preocupes, la protegeré con mi vida...-**

**Aioros sonrió débilmente ante lo dicho y despojándose de su armadura, se la entregaba al hombre de negocios en señal de agradecimiento. Minutos después, el santo de Sagitario era elevado al firmamento.**

**Era como si la pequeña supiera lo que acababa de suceder, ya que comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Mitsumasa se dispuso a calmarla, sin saber cómo cuidaría de un infante, mucho menos como la sacaría del país para llevarla a Japón.**

**Una vez que comenzaba a caminar, movimiento la adormecía, por lo que Kido decidió cubrirla con su abrigo para que no pasara frío. Tardaron un poco más de media hora en salir de las ruinas, dirigiéndose al cuarto de hotel directamente, parando solamente a comprar biberones, pañales y leche para la pequeña. **

**-Bueno, Athena, parece que vendrás conmigo a casa...-hablaba mientras la alimentaba. -No tiene un paisaje tan lindo como Grecia, pero no te faltará nada. Además, me aseguraré que tengas la educación que mereces...-**

**La niña tenía cabello color lavanda y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda, los cuales estaban posados en su salvador. **

**Fin del Flashback.**

Sacarla del país no costó demasiado, solamente un par de llamadas a la embajada fueron suficientes. No tenía historial criminal ni antecedentes que lo mostraran como una persona no apta para adoptar a la niña.

Su mente no dejaba de planear cómo sería su vida una vez que el avión aterrizara en tierra nipona, debía adaptar su mansión a las necesidades de Athena, también debía darle un acta de nacimiento oficial si deseaba hacerla heredera de toda su fortuna y posesiones. Definitivamente todo cambiaría una vez en su hogar. La niña tendría varios sirvientes dispuestos a servirla y estaba seguro que Tatsumi sería capaz de quererla una vez que la presentara.

-No puedo ser tu padre, pequeña. Debemos darte un nombre y si deseo que todo salga bien, te presentaré como mi querida y única nieta.-

Sus ojos volvían a mirarla, percatándose que estaba despierta y esbozando una sonrisa al oír su voz. La pequeña ya le había tomado cariño y él a ella, ya que no deseaba separarse de su bebé. Sin lugar a dudas sería una líder excepcional, solamente debía tener las oportunidades necesarias para crecer.

-Saori...-la sonrisa de la niña creció cuando escuchó el nombre, lo que provocó el mismo efecto en Mitsumasa al pronunciarlo. -Ése será tu nuevo nombre, pequeña... Saori Kido.-

La niña aplaudía suavemente, como si comprendiera que el hombre le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad para vivir y conocer el mundo, ventajas que no hubiera tenido de no ser por la bondad de Aioros. En ese momento, Mitsumasa comprendió que tenía nuevas razones por las que vivir: ser un padre excelente para su bebé.


End file.
